A primeira noite de Natsume
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Chegou a grande a noite. A noite em que entregarei meu corpo inteiramente a você,querido marido. Natori x Natsume, yaoi com lemom.


_Título : A primeira noite de Natsume._

 _Avisos: yaoi, nudez, sexo anal e oral,pwp._

 _Classificação :+18._

 _Casal : Natsume x Natori._

 _Sumário:Chegou a grande a noite. A noite em que entregarei meu corpo inteiramente a você,querido marido. Natori x Natsume, yaoi com lemom._

 _Nota inicial:O Natsume está com 18 anos, já formado no acabou de se casar com o Natori e esta é a noite de núpcias deles. Natsume é virgem._

Narrador P.O.V.

"Depois de uma festa para poucas pessoas,uma viagem longa e cansativa, enfim os finalmente da coisa.

As três shikis mais Madara foram orientados a manter uma certa distância e respeitar a privacidade do casal. Óbvio que o quarteto fingiu concordar . E entre si, combinaram de se revezar em fuxicar a intimidade dos recém- casados. Sabe como são os yokais. Não resistem a uma boa fofoca.

A cidade escolhida era agradável. Já era fim de verã ém, o lugar era nas montanhas ao norte do país e não era tão quente assim.

O hotel era composto por uns chalés muito agradá íam sala,quarto,banheiro e uma cozinha.

Nosso casal haviam jantado durante a viagem, então, não havia necessidade de uma refeiçã a fome batesse, havia alguns lanches na bolsa.

Nosso casal se apressou em esvaziar as malas o quanto antes. Eles estavam sequiosos pelos momentos de intimidade. Após isso , eles foram se banhar. Primeiro, Natsume. Depois, Natori.

...

Natsume estava sentado na cama esperando pelo vestia um quimono leve e uma cueca por debaixo . O garoto olhou a pilha na mesa de cabeceira: muitas camisinhas e lubrificante. Natsume sentiu um friozinho na barriga. É a sua primeira vez, sua primeira noite. Ele realmente espera que Natori tenha sido sincero sobre dizer que seria gentil .

...

Natori saiu do banho . Ele vestia um quimono e uma cueca igual a Natsume. Por ele , sairia pelado do banheiro. Mas , sabe, ele esta indo tirar a virgindade de alguém . É preciso ir com calma.

...

Natori sentou na cama ao lado de Natsume.

Ele puxou o marido para perto.

"Finalmente,meu amor. Vou te ter em meus braços. Você está pronto ? Luzes apagadas ou acesas?"

"Eu estou pronto, Shuuichi. Luzes acesas, eu quero ver o seu corpo."

Natori riu.

Natsume o puxou para um beijo.

Eles foram aprofundando o beijo até faltar o ar.

Pausa para respirar .

E os beijos continuaram até eles começarem a sentir calor.

Então, Natori despiu Natsume.

Natsume despiu Natori.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos contemplando a nudez do outro.

Não que eles nunca tenham se visto sem roupas. Mas, pela primeira vez, eles ficavam nus juntos com a intenção de se amar.

Natori pensou que Natsume era gracioso e adorável com aquele corpo delicado.

Natsume pensou que Natori era sensual e quente com aquele corpo bonito.

Natori deitou Natsume na cama e começou a beijá-lo. Desde o pescoço até chegar o umbigo.

Depois, Natori se posicionou para fazer o 69 com Takashi.

Os dois chuparam um ao outro com muita é ambos gozassem na boca do parceiro.

Natori sentou e puxou Natsume para o seu colo. E começou a acariciar a cabeça do jovem.

"Taka-chan , por qual posição você quer começar, meu querido ?"

"Ah , Shuuichi. Qualquer uma que eu possa ver o seu rosto. E por favor, seja gentil, meu amado."

"Tudo bem querido. Por favor, deite-se de costas com as pernas bem vou prepará-lo. Vou ser gentil, eu prometo."

Natsume deitou de costas e abriu as pernas o máximo que ele pode .

Natori pegou o lubrificante e uma camisinha. Antes de começar a preparação , ele pôs um preservativo em seu pênis.

Então, lá vamos nós.

Natori massageou as nádegas do Natsume um pouco para relaxar o rapaz. Depois, ele besuntou generosamente seus dedos com lubrificante.

Natori foi enfiando dedo por dedo com cuidado no Natsume. Deixando o rapaz se acostumar com a intrusão, até ter enfiado 3 dedos.

Natori só parou quando o Natsume disse que estava pronto. Ele jogou bastante lubrificante na camisinha.

Então , bem devagar ,ele foi penetrando no jovem marido. Roçando bem de leve. Natsume se sentiu um pouco desconfortável no começo, mas foi se acostumando com a intrusão.

O mais novo disse : "Vá em frente, meu amor. Vá com tudo."

Natori sorriu.

E começou a bater .

O incomodo inicial foi se transformando em prazer para Natsume. As constantes batidas em sua próstata o faziam se sentir bem.

Natsume entrelaçou suas pernas no corpo do marido.

Natori abraçou Natsume e começou a bater com mais e mais força.

"Shuuichi, mais , mais , por favor. Me faz gozar."

Natori se sentiu mais confiante ainda e bateu ainda com mais força.

O buraco apertado do mais novo fazia uma pressão em seus pênis que era enlouquecedora. Natori não poderia aguentar por muito mais tempo.

"Takashi-kun, eu vou gozar."

"Eu também. "

"Takashi-kun , eu te amooooo!" Natori gozou.

"Eu também, Shuuichi!" Natsume gozou.

Os dois se separaram para tomar um pouco de ar.

Os corações de ambos batiam aceleradamente.

...

Na segunda rodada, Natsume ficou de conchinha.

...

Na terceira rodada, Natsume ficou de quatro. E Natori falou coisas indecentes no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o corar e ficar ainda mais excitado.

...

Na quarta rodada, Natsume ficou no colo do Natori, de frente para ele . Natsume aproveitou para morder o pescoço do marido. E este devolveu o gesto com todo o prazer do mundo."

Depois da quarta rodada, Natsume pediu para parar. Ele estava cansado.

Os dois se deitaram lado a lado de frente um para o outro .

"Você gostou , meu amor ?" perguntou Natori.

"Sim. Você foi demais, Shuuichi. Muito obrigado, querido."

"Você também foi maravilhoso, meu lindo. Do jeito que a cama está molhada,prova o quanto eu você gostou de receber prazer." riu Natori.

Natsume ficou vermelho e não quis responder. Mas,o fato foi que ele amou sua primeira vez. Ele amou estar no braços de seu marido. Ele amou receber toda essa atenção. Porque Shuuichi pertence a ele agora. E ele pertence a Shuuichi .

Natori apagou as luzes. Ele e Natsume ficaram trocando carinhos suaves até o sono chegar. E dormiram de conchinha. Descansando para o dia seguinte que seria ocupado com um bom passeio , com certeza.

...

Não muito longe dali, Madara contava os detalhes da primeira noite dos pombinhos para as 3 shikis. E os quatro davam gargalhadas. Era uma fofoca e tanto. Sabe como os yokais são fofoqueiros."

 _Nota final : Gostaram ?_


End file.
